Unit 211
Though not officially connected to the Royal Armed Forces, the group designated Unit 211 was a Mobian black ops research group that operated under the general supervision of the RAF and received funding from the government in order to research new ways to quickly end the Great War. Unit 211 was shrouded in secrecy and very few were aware of its existence. Fewer still were aware of what actually went on in its shadowy halls. Some believe that Unit 211 was like several parts of Mobian society that were better off not being thought of. Rumors persisted that this group experimented with Mobian soldiers and altered their ability in combat, though no proof actually came to corroborate those claims. However, the rumors were not far from the mark. Description and History It is unknown who founded Unit 211 as there are no records of it actually existing. All knowledge of the black ops group was known through rumor, some of which was believed to have been deliberately leaked to allow for speculation to run wild. However, rumors began to circulate around the beginning of the Great War in 3220, which may suggest the founding year, however, looking at Human secret societies and secret military research programs, it is quite possible that Unit 211 has existed long before this date and only at the beginning of the war was it uncovered in some form. Unit 211 conducted research under the guise of several innocuous project names that had little to do with the actual subject of said research. The project that Unit 211 was most famous for if one could call it 'fame' was the Deathcallers, which went under the designation Project KICKBOXER. The actual research itself was considered airtight and none of it saw public light. If anyone curious enough caught wise of the project, there would be little from the name to give away what the group was actually working on. Only after the war ended were some documents 'found' and the actions of this unit discovered, but this may have been done on purpose for whatever reason. The Deathcallers though would be a disturbing view into the desperation to win the war: psychologically altered soldiers, men and women alike, were taken into the program and changed to become bloodthirsty shock troops. If records are to be believed, Unit 211 was responsible for breaking soldiers down if they were discovered to have a tendency to become irrationally violent. These individuals were 'trained' through use of White Noise therapy and perhaps more physical means. Unit 211 worked with four other black ops research teams, Unit 407, Unit 919, Unit 111, and Unit 002. There is no indication that these Units are sequential or that there are as many listed. What is odd is that there is decent documentation on the latter four units. Only Unit 211 was considered shadowy out of them all. No trace of Unit 211's headquarters has been found and likely never will be found. It is likely that the Unit demolished or packed up whatever remained of their work at the end of the war to erase all trace of their existence. It is possible that Unit 211 disbanded after the end of the war as their purpose had been accomplished - win at all costs. However, it is equally possible that they still exist and are indeed still active in their unorthodox research methods. In either case, no proof exists to suggest one or the other, leaving the unit shrouded in mystery. Theories There exist two major theories behind who was responsible for the creation of the group: # The first theory suggests that General Tullius Lionheart, the High General of the RAF, was the man responsible for the creation of Unit 211, if not the one who commissioned the work to create the Deathcallers in the first place. The evidence to support this theory was his support shown in whatever documents were recovered following the war. Tullius stood by the existence of Project KICKBOXER and the Deathcallers themselves, going so far as to order their use. A high standing soldier like Lionheart taking such a proactive role in the organization of such a unit to a degree of fluidity was almost certainly involved in some way, which makes him the best possible candidate for creator or head of the Unit. # King Maximilian Acorn. The theory to support this is the constant denial that such a unit actually existed. Though it is publicly believed that the King and Queen had no knowledge of any secret group existing at all, Maximilian went on record in 3221 that there would be no actions taken to sink to the level of the enemy, and one year later in 3222, the Deathcallers made their first appearance on the battlefield. Maximilian looks more to be innocent of the founding when taking the sureness of his declaration that the RAF was an ethical organization, though the claim may have also been made to displace scrutiny so that the Unit could operate more in secrecy. If Unit 211 was working on calculated risk, a specific denial before a busy war could mask any and all suspicions would be beneficial. Coupled with the complete annihilation of the Deathcallers in 3225, no living trace could be linked back to Acorn. His motivation for creating such a group could harken back to the mission statement of the Unit - win at all costs. He is aware that the Overlanders had a primal hostility against his people ever since the beginning of their relationship nearly a thousand years back, and knows of the means through which the people of the North would go through to achieve victory and subjugate his people. Behind the Scenes Unit 211 is a conscious nod to secret black ops groups that existed all throughout our history. The name of the group is a deliberate call to the infamous Unit 731, a covert Japanese chemical and biological research division that performed a variety of 'tests' on Chinese prisoners. Though the actions of Unit 211 are nowhere near as bad, this secret Mobian group has done their fair share of torture as well. The purpose of Unit 211 is similar to the usage of the Cobar Concentration Camp - Mobians are not paragons of good and are not the Lawful Good of the universe. They have their fair share of secrets as well. List of Appearances * The Story of Mobius (First Appearance) * Deathcallers - Hope and Horror (First Named) Category:Military Category:RAF Military Units